


lee taeyong : introduction.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, Spy - Freeform, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: LEE TAEYONG. your first love, your boss, and someone you trust.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	lee taeyong : introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> in this intro - ↳ warnings: kinda explicit content, mentions of sex, minor character deaths, attempted rape (not explicit), kinda explicit content of smut/sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating 
> 
> ↳ JAEHYUN'S INTRO WILL BE UP SOON!

**_intro:_** LEE TAEYONG — boss, spy, leader and assassin of n.c.t.

* * *

Lee Taeyong.

A wise man who owned one of the best spy agencies and organisations, N.C.T: which was owned along with his brother, Doyoung. Everybody knew who Lee Taeyong was, how rich he was owning. No one exactly knew what N.C.T — except it was a high earning company — was, and he'd rather keep it that way. His fearsome yet attractive face appealed everybody in the city of Seoul in just one glance, even in newspapers. If anyone messed with him, they would be rotting in seconds. He loved N.C.T, it was his home, everybody who worked at the Headquarters and greeted him at the office with a smile plastered on their face simply made his day. It was his home. The home he never had.

When Taeyong found you, you were just defending yourself upon stumbling an empty alleyway, fighting the horrible, old drunk men desperate to have a grip on your body, and Taeyong realised he couldn't just stand there and watch you, so he gladly helped you. He wasn't exactly scouting for anyone else, everybody he had in his agency had enough potential and it was already growing quick enough, but after you thanked him and he offered you to take you to a pub to calm down, he handed you his certified I.D and a card that had N.C.T information. Thinking it was fake and shrugging it off while taking a swig of your beer, he ended up showing you some of the talented spies he had. Of course he already had talented spies and assassins in his agency, take Mark Lee, for example. Sweet face but deadly attitude. An asset— the young boy who worked more than eight hours a day. And then he left, as you thought about accepting his offer. No one needed to know you worked for him, everybody in N.C.T kept their profile low during missions and while in public.

Taeyong wouldn't contradict his past. How, as a student, fellow classmates underestimated him. How his father thought that Taeyong would never reach the role of a CEO or boss to keep the legacy of _Diamant_: diamond in French. Eventually after his father died, Taeyong was grieving but felt no emotion, he didn't even feel like he had a father figure in his life. The company closed down, but fine diamond jewels lived in Taeyong's office as a memory. Soon, his mother died in a car crash, making him feel numb than ever before. All he had was Doyoung and hopes for N.C.T to appeal to people he found talented. Nothing ever compared to the pain of losing his family. Every celebration he had, he thanked everyone for making him happy and most importantly, Doyoung, who was someone he relied on.

Soon enough, Taeyong discovered you were a natural at everything. Having people like you made him realise he could never quit and disappoint you. As soon you were advanced for missions, being quicker than some of the past spies he had, he considered you as one of the best. From how quickly you jumped from a fake character to being yourself, he found himself mesmerised. The act you were able to put up in front of important people surprised him yet he's worked by your side for years. You were his go-to partner for missions, often he'd let you partner up with somebody. He thought of you like an underboss, like you had an important position even though you were recruited much later than the boys that mainly worked with him, who were your family and his best friends. No matter how many times his brother Doyoung comments about how Taeyong has a soft spot for only you, he has to shyly deny it and call you his favourite spy or co-worker.

Thus, the boss and co-worker relationship was born.

It was safe to say, you could only say it to people you trust, that it was a friends with benefits. You couldn't lie, it hurt that you were probably just a stress reliever and one of his best spies on the team, and it was even more frustrating realising that you were possibly in love with Lee Taeyong. You and Taeyong would fuck, then act like it never happened. Because he was your boss. Maybe he felt it was wrong, not like you'd know. You don't blame him if one day he stops because he's found someone he deserves to love, or seeing someone else to forget the co-worker and boss relationship. He was hard to piece, feelings and words would get in the way, leaving you to think if you were really close with him or the signs were too hard to read. He loved nights when you two were tired, yet satisfied (or you had too much wine that went down your throat too easily) after an undercover mission or anything he did with you that day in general. The night often ended with two of you in one bed, tangled in each other's bodies. Call this a guilty pleasure — Taeyong would definitely agree — but he's in awe, and love it, whenever you two fuck in his office — and admittedly and guiltily (not so much, to be honest) — he's fingered you in meetings and special dinners that involved rivals. He knew the risks and looks he'd get from certain friends, he didn't care during those moments and instead, laughed at how you tried to cover your moans by downing more red wine. You've seen him stressed while wearing his expensive suits, begging for some sort of relief from you, but he hates begging to you so he makes sure you're able to read him well. He's seen you in dresses that blow his mind, that made him blush and gulp harshly, making him smack himself mentally as he was practically undressing you with his own eyes and mind.

Lee Taeyong was shy, flirty, and confident, aside from his boss aura, which was a threat to people who thought they were much better than him. You were the only one that made him flush red and had him melting until he was on his knees. You knew your feelings grew for him, but you don't like to know or admit that you were really falling in love with your boss. In your mind you'd rather let that feeling go and continue to fuck him without feelings.

It was until everybody in Headquarters treated you like you were Taeyong's significant other.

He shrugged it off and so did you, everyone at N.C.T Headquarters didn't believe when the two of you denied being in a relationship. It was hard to tell if he was interested in you, and you didn't want to add another layer of stress so you decide to keep running questions to yourself. It was easy to tell that everyone admired you, along with Taeyong himself. The way your smile easily made him feel at ease, the way your smirk made him nervous.

He doesn't know what to think about his situation with you either, he knows how easily hurt you get, which makes him feel a thousand times more guilty than he is. He didn't mean for you to be his local sex buddy that just happened out of the blue when one night the two of you accidentally got intimate, but he thinks to himself a way to apologise to you. Taeyong knows his actions with you, the way his lips land on your collarbone, it made you go crazy because of your feelings, and it makes Taeyong upset with himself the way he's treating you. He'd still keep the boss and co-worker relationship a thing, but he's nervous to talk to you about where your relationship with him is going. Surely, you thought he would be leading you on sometimes, but you felt like a fool for even thinking he is.

Lee Taeyong is a cold-faced sweetheart, a man with contrasting personalities, whether that was faking a conversation with a rival, or the way he showed his affection to his friends. And you're always left in awe and confusion every time you talk to him. 

When you were given your name, Agent 8, you realised eventually that it was Taeyong's favourite number. And of course sometimes he'd comment on your dresses during a mission, something sounding like _"Agent 8, you're either dressed for the mission or you're dressed to make my dick hard."_

Lee Taeyong was special in your eyes. Yet you meant so much more to him, but you didn't know that just yet.


End file.
